ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Ben 10 Planet talk:Home
List of archived messages: * Archive 1 Featured article Isn't it time to change the featured article? Anyone got any ideas about what article we should feature next? Another episode or maybe a character? --Yuidirnt the fan! 17:43, March 4, 2010 (UTC) :probably a character like Gwen or Kevin Linkdarkside 15:39, March 6, 2010 (UTC) :I've a better idea - We could use Original Aliens like Ripjaws, Stinkfly, Ghostfreak, Wildmutt etc. We can create a poll first!! Echo Echo!!! Got you Got you Got you 13:47, March 20, 2010 (UTC). How about we make it heatblast in honor of the new series because he was the first alien seen.Ben10fan1234 03:24, April 9, 2010 (UTC) I really do not know what is really good article to be featured. But I suggest that the featured article should be changed regularly. What I mean is with intervals. (e.g. daily, weekly, monthly, quarterly.) But I suggest not YEARLY or NEVER. Written by IceyBlue 09:32, June 11, 2011 (UTC). alien robot namedrapptastic and he has the power of R4p3 We should make a poll to see which Omniverse alien gets to most votes. The one with the most votes should become the featured article-ThepKhufan (talk) 00:16, July 11, 2014 (UTC) :Featured articles are not featured because of fans' opinions. In fact, no content in the wiki's articles is decided by the fans. Featured articles are decided based on major events in the series, like the crossover with The Secret Saturdays and Omniverse in general. :One Above All (T-B- ) 09:11, July 11, 2014 (UTC) any one else have problem whit Firefox on wikia? since yesterday at nigth the wikias look bugged in my Firefox browser but work fine in Internet Explore.--Linkdarkside 12:50, March 20, 2010 (UTC) :I use Firefox and everything seems to be working fine for me. --Yuidirnt the fan! 15:29, March 20, 2010 (UTC) Stub template Glitch I have noticed that on articles in which the stup template apear there seems to be a problem where the side bar jumps and covers part of the article--slolso 13:41 May 1 2010 (GMT) yeah ,it only affect some articles,i try by changing the font size but ,it did not work so if any one find a glitched article remove the STUP template.--Linkdarkside 12:54, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, you are right it's not just Stub other like Ben 10V templates and Omnitrix Alien Templates, same things happen to Agreggor and Eye Guy, i think it doesn't last long. Waiyenoo111 Talk!! 04:51, May 2, 2010 (UTC) well i have not experienced any problem whit Ben 10V templates and Ben10 Alien Templates --Linkdarkside 12:20, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Cursors? The UK alien force site are doig free downloadable cursours, mabey we could find a way to put them on the site. --slolso 23:43, May 2, 2010 (GMT) If I will be asked, I will say no (even though I am not an admin XD). Maybe many people will complain about it. This is written by IceyBlue 12:37, June 13, 2011 (UTC). Heatblast Will you guys change the feature article to Heatblast? Waiyenoo111 Talk!! 08:22, May 21, 2010 (UTC) anyone notice that in every ben 10 series the first alien he turns into is a fire based alien. Ok, someone fill me in here. I am desperate for information about this wonderful series. And yet, there are no half-decent sites out there with this. I don't know anyone here. All I know is that this site desperately needs organizing, trimming, and most of all WORK. Go to tfwiki.net Everything there is wonderful. THAT is what a wiki should look like. 03:27, May 27, 2010 (UTC) Julie Is Julie even considered a main character? She doesn't even appear much in the show, she always get's minor roles, I've seen Ship made more appearances. I think we should remove her as a main character. --ChuckieCheese 18:30, May 27, 2010 (UTC) i agreed --Linkdarkside 18:20, May 27, 2010 (UTC) I agree as well and Aggregor or Vilgax should be there. Mostly Vilgax because he was the main villain in the first two series.Ltearth 02:48, June 25, 2010 (UTC) She should be in supporting characters only because she rarely appears.--shreyavasu21 18:04 january 2011. Unlimated Aliens and Supporting charecters Should the unlimated forms be counted? Also should you add the smaller charecters and villans. (Exs: chip, Villgax, Dr. Annimo, Cooper, and many many more.) You can put julie there, too. From: A helpful person May 31, 2010 no that would make the home page over crowded plus we already have a character portal.--Linkdarkside 12:20, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Dead end. I believe there should be no Dead End pages because that just lowers quality. Ltearth 18:00, June 24, 2010 (UTC) yeah same here--Linkdarkside 00:05, June 25, 2010 (UTC) I just finished going through the whole list of dead end pages. Ltearth 02:33, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Poll I think there should be a live poll right on the main page. This way we can get people to start interacting more with Wikia. Ltearth 02:50, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Stop making stupid categories i gonna ask you people to stop making stupid categories like a lot of the story categories ,the no such thing as a Charmcaster Arc, Zombozo Arc,Sevenseven,ect. i gonna start deleting them --Linkdarkside 14:21, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Your wikia is in danger The wikia staff are planning to impose a mandatory skin on all wikia sites that would disrupt the encyclopedic nature in its basic nature. More info in the following links. Your_First_Look_at_the_New_Wikia Experience_the_new_Wikia Important_Updates_on_Wikia's_New_Look Wikia's_new_look_-_FAQ http://community.wikia.com/wiki/The_new_look_2 --''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 120.28.222.98 (talk). It looks terrible! They should make it optional, not mandatory. Peter 10 23:07, October 23, 2010 (UTC) Categories Redundant categories Category:Females Category:Female Characters There shouldn't be any difference between the two categories above. Someone should merge the two together and do a massive cleanup involving all articles under the two categories, i.e. removing the category which is merged with the other. Categories with too few entries to warrant a category of their own Category:Female Aliens Category:Plumbers' Wife Category:Female Heroes There is no need for the above categories, or perhaps they could be made into subcategories under Category:Females/Category:Female Characters, whichever still exists. Also, "Plumbers' Wife" should be "Plumbers' Wives" if not implying that one wife has many Plumbers as her husband. Miscellanea There are many other categories which are unnecessary. A category cleanup should be done. Maiorem 10:10, October 30, 2010 (UTC) *i think we should keep Male Character and Female Characters and delete the others,i also agree on unnecessary categories like the enemies of______ categories.--Linkdarkside 12:59, October 30, 2010 (UTC) Protect the Main Page You guys really have to protect the Main page from Vandals [[User:Bharatram1|'Bharatram1']] (Talk) 16:29, January 12, 2011 (UTC) i semi protected it.--Linkdarkside 17:28, January 12, 2011 (UTC) I uploaded a new watermark. I hope you think it is decent. I hate ours now lol 17:57, February 9, 2011 (UTC) I feel like this Wikia is being run by a bunch of children. I didn't really feel like this until the reception section of Ben 10 Ultimate Alien: Cosmic Destruction got deleted. Why would we hide true facts about the information? It seems like you all think the game is amazing because you love the series. The truth is yes, I feel that way too, but the reception of the games are true and can't be changed. The quality of this Wikia is lowe compared to the majority of the Wikia's for other big shows, even other Cartoon Network shows. I proclaim a revamp of this Wikia. Smug me off if you'd like, but I think the Wikia really needs this. The backgrounds and natural layout are quite hideous in my opinion. This saddens me to see one of my favorite series be treated with such disrespect.Ltearth 19:18, February 9, 2011 (UTC) new look wat do u think? 123host 15:04, March 2, 2011 (UTC) Really nice. Obhi4498 15:21, March 2, 2011 (UTC)obhi4498 I've made changes to the profile picture of some aliens Please tell me how are it, and if any suggestion/correction. Obhi4498 15:23, March 2, 2011 (UTC) /* Generator Rex Wiki */ Will you guys help fix Generator Rex wiki Especialy the relations betwen B10 and GR hey guys what background design is next? ultimate alien symbol with the 4 spikes? ultimatrix? if any one knows send me a answer here on this page! Zapbomber12,over and out!! Good Job! Good job! Idk if any of you remember me, but I use to be a contributor a long time on here. I commented a lot on the childish look of the Wiki and poor quality of the articles. I even cleaned up a few. I am currently the Admin and Coder for the Dungeon Defenders Wiki. You guys have been really turning this Wiki around and wished I made it my home :) But anyways if you guys ever need help with coding or making custom graphics, I wouldn't mind at all helping! I'm a huge fan of he Ben 10 series! Thank you! 17:36, August 16, 2011 (UTC) Character/Gallery Should those types of pages, eg "Ben Tennyson/Gallery", be converted into its own namespace (Gallery:Ben Tennyson). I am against galleries being in the mainspace--Jack's Posse Fic 20:40, August 26, 2011 (UTC) :No, it is our choice to that. --TheBen10Mazter (Talk -Blog - ) 20:48, August 26, 2011 (UTC) OK. It was only a suggestion...--Jack's Posse Fic 20:50, August 26, 2011 (UTC) Jack has a point. We will wait for Superbike10's input on this. Blaziken (T-B- ) 20:55, August 26, 2011 (UTC) Wow, really? I'm surprised. Every wikia I've been at has been against reason, whether it be being run by a sole admin that thinks grammar fixes are bad, or "CHANGE IS BAD" on another, or "It's notable because we like it and you're a moron! We don't have to say why it's actually notable" on two others. Only recently, by the same person on the notability problem wikis have I been considered good before this--Jack's Posse Fic 21:00, August 26, 2011 (UTC) Namespaces are better for organizing the wiki, but they wouldn't have a link to the main article added automatically. Blaziken (T-B- ) 21:03, August 26, 2011 (UTC) It's as sensible as Bulbapedia having the Pokemon tiers (Underused, Uber, etc.), and the shipping articles in the mainspace. The people who care more about fanfiction than a top-grade encyclopedia would go crazy. The ewuivalent here is flooding the gallery with every animation cell their favorite character was in, let alone scene--Jack's Posse Fic 21:06, August 26, 2011 (UTC) i see your point jack ,i also think that they should have only the gallery category as it clustering the character categories.--Linkdarkside 01:16, August 27, 2011 (UTC) The pictures themselves need better organization as well inside the gallery page. Add hallways (group them by what they have in common, eg for Ben: by series, solo shots, screenshots with Julie, etc.) Those were just three that came to mind at first glance--Jack's Posse Fic 01:25, August 27, 2011 (UTC) @Blaziken- Superbike was the one who thought of galleries, so im pretty sure he wants them to stay. --TheBen10Mazter (Talk -Blog - ) 14:12, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Featured Pictures All Heroes United? There's been two episodes after it already, but no new featured pictures. Who picks them, anyway? Roads ([[User talk:Roads|So Ferb, how many licks does it take to get to the center of a Tootsie Pop?]]) 13:10, December 10, 2011 (UTC) slow day on the wiki Zach6040 (Talk - Blog - ) 20:47, December 18, 2011 (UTC) Graviton Gravattack may be a character rather than an alien but Eugene still said that the "alien" was originally named Graviton but it was later changed to a new name. That means that Graviton is not Gravattack. ET here. Why I left BTFF? 07:43, February 13, 2012 (UTC) Hi everyone. I'm new around here. I don't really know where to go. Can somone help me get a signature. Are talk bubbles used here. I haven't seen any. Categories Is it just me or should there be something to class special Human's with abilitie? Like Clancy or Cooper Daniels or the Circus Freak Trio and possibly Michael Morningstar. They all have powers, yet are humans and there is no category for them. It would be nice to see one. Also, I'm not referring to people with alien or Magic abilities like Gwen Tennyson or Kevin LevinSkarrj (Talk - Blog - ) 23:05, March 16, 2012 (UTC) Please can someone show me how to create a info box, i really need it, today i started editing the ben 10 wikia in my country, and i really need all the help i can get because im new at this, i edited other sections on various wikis but at creating and full editing im new, i will be grateful for all help i can get from u fellow ben 10 fans.--Masterq (Talk - Blog - ) 16:56, March 25, 2012 (UTC) About Ben 10 Planet I would like to tell something I like about this wiki. You people tell the entire story about the episode and also includes the quotes. Same with the Generator Rex Wiki. In some other wikis they just put a thin outline of the episode. That's all. I hate that attitude.Undominanthybrid 17:15, June 5, 2012 (UTC) Why can only logged in users ask questions? 2 years ago everyone could ask. Why not anymore? 16:04, October 11, 2012 (UTC) Pictures Okay, so the files on the slideshow on the main page have terrible quality, if someone who has the correct programs or something that can produce a nice quality file, that follows the Image Guide, please do give it to one of the sysops to add to the mainpage. Thanks. --[[User:PlasmaTime|'Plasma']] (Talk) 16:19, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Does anyone know how the creator of the Wiki made this background?TeQuatro (talk) 22:54, June 29, 2013 (UTC) Stinkfly is the creator Superbike10 made the backgroundConductor10 (talk) 16:23, November 11, 2013 (UTC) Fan Fiction Lets put a simple rule on on the home page(No Fan Fiction!). Conductor10 (talk) 16:21, November 11, 2013 (UTC) :It's already there on the right side, right before the link to the fanon wiki. :One Above All (T-B- ) 17:08, November 11, 2013 (UTC) ben 10 should have polls for aliens like anodites or pyronites just saying Ben10andme (talk) 20:38, January 7, 2017 (UTC)